


The Song of Winter and Iron

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: What if Robb decided on a different course of action, with Theon's help?
Relationships: Asha Greyjoy/Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon suggests a better way to win Balon over.

"I don't think he'll listen." 

Robb Stark looked up, frowning at his oldest friend. Theon stared back at him firmly.

"I need your father's ships, if I was to defeat the Lannisters."

"True enough." Theon agreed "But he won't listen to me. He has already written me off as a lost cause by now."

"Then what do you suggest?" 

"Bind yourself to us via a marriage ceremony." Theon drummed his fingers against the table "Marry my sister with the blessings of the old way, and our Iron Fleet will be at your beck and call."

"That idea has merit." Robb nodded, standing up "Very well, it shall be done."

He walked towards the door, stopping next to Theon. Then he pulled him in. Theon felt Robb's mouth on his own, and was surprised.

"I love you." Robb whispered "I just wanted you to know. Your sister will have to understand that."

"Aye." Theon smiled wryly "I am sure she will."


	2. The Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon and Robb on Iron Islands

Theon stood in front of his father, solemn as the situation demanded. Robb was lurking in the shadows, waiting for Theon's signal to reveal himself.

"What could you offer me?" Balon seemed amused

He had an arm wrapped around Asha protectively.

"Casterly Rock, and all the gold therein." Theon offered "And Asha will become the Queen in the North if you accept this arrangement."

Balon was about to say something, but Asha held up a hand. She was grinning.

"I will inspect my possible husband-to-be, then I'll decide." she stated

"Certainly, my daughter." Balon glanced at Theon "Well, what are you waiting for? Bring him in so Asha could see him."

At this, Robb stepped forward and into the light.

"Father, would you leave us alone if possible?"

Balon grunted, but nodded. He moved over to the door and opened it.

"If they try to do anything to you against your will, call the guards." he told Asha

Then he left, closing the door behind him.

Once he was gone, Asha turned to face Theon and Robb, studying them intently

"Now, what is really going on here?" she demanded

"Robb needs our fleet to win, and marrying you will seal the deal." Theon explained "Plus, you'll be Queen in the North."

"I know what is in it for me." Asha rolled her eyes "I mean, what is in it for you, little brother? Just because father doesn't care about you doesn't mean that I don't."

"I, um......" Theon fumbled with words.

"The truth, my lady." Robb said "Is that I love your brother and he reciprocates."

"What he said." Theon squawked

Asha's face slowly split into a grin.

"In that case, I am on board." she clapped her hands "Make preparations for the wedding, and I'll convince my father. But if you, Stark, ever hurt my little brother, I'll cut off your balls and hang them from the rafters."

With those words, she swept out of the room, presumably to convince her father.


	3. The Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lannisters are caught in a pincer attack, both from the land and from water.

"My lord!" a runner panted for breath "The Ironborn fleet is approaching."

Tywin frowned. The Ironborn fleet was approaching right as the Northerners and Riverlanders under Robb Stark were attacking. 

"This is no coincidence." he whispered "This was planned."

"Your orders, my Lord?"

"See what the Ironborn want." Tywin commanded "Then relay it to me, and I'll decide on our response."

"Yes, my Lord!" the runner bowed and was gone

"This is probably a coordinated attack between the Ironborn and Robb Stark." Tywin mused to himself "I wonder what he gave them to get them to agree to this."

"I doubt it." a woman's voice said all of a sudden, with an amused undertone to it "I am only one woman, you see. Your daughter and your second son are already married, and your first son isn't allowed to marry by law. As for what Robb Stark offered us? Well, it's something precious. Something you'll be unable to match under these circumstances."

"Try me." Tywin smirked

"I just told you you'll be unable to match the price in these circumstances." the woman reasserted "I am Asha Greyjoy, Lady of Iron Islands, and future Queen in the North."

Tywin's smirk slid off his face at this, and his expression changed into an ugly scowl.

"Careful, woman." he growled "Or your house will share the fate of House Reyne."

"We're not some small house sworn to you that is acting defiant." Asha retorted "We're of House Greyjoy, and our children will inherit the Iron Islands and the North when they are old enough."

Tywin stood up and strode towards her menacingly.

"Oh please." Asha rolled her eyes "You're just an old man whose only real strength is his intellect. When it comes to physical combat, you can't do shite."

"And yet, in Robb's Stark's case it's the opposite." Tywin smirked again "His only real skill is one he shows during the battle, and he utterly fails in politics. You know this, my lady."

"Indeed. This is something we can agree on." Asha nodded "But while my Lord Husband is naive, the rest of us who follow him are not."

"Which is precisely why you'll have the good sense to agree to my t-gurk."

"You misunderstood, my Lord." Asha smiled sweetly as she pulled out a blade out of Tywin's chest "What I meant is that we make up for his weaknesses by supporting him with our strengths. Like knowing that in order to kill the snake, you have to cut off its head, and to destroy the enemy, you have to destroy their leader."


End file.
